Weasley Family
Weasley Family is the familyship between the immediate members of the Weasley Family from the Harry Potter fandom. Canon The Weasley family was a historically pure-blood wizarding family. However, unlike many other pure-blood families, they had pro-Muggle views. As such, they were not considered suitable spouses for members of the House of Black, and Cedrella, Arthur's mother, was disowned from the family for marrying Septimus Weasley. Arthur Weasley married Molly Prewett in around the late 1960s, making her an official member of the Weasley family. They lived together in the Burrow, located just outside Ottery St. Catchpole, in Devon, England, and near other magical families such as the Diggory, Fawcett, and Lovegood families. From 1970 to 1981, Arthur and Molly had seven children, who were, in order from oldest to youngest, Bill (b. 1970), Charlie (b. 1972), Percy (b. 1976), Fred (b. 1978), George (twin of Fred), Ron (b. 1980) and Ginny (b. 1981). Just like Molly and Arthur, all of the children had red hair. Ginny was the first female born in the Weasley family for generations. The children were born during the First Wizarding War, and presumably due to having to take care of theie children, Arthur and Molly were not members of the original Order of the Phoenix. The Weasley children grew up in the Burrow. Although the family was poor, their home had a comfortable atmosphere, and it was welcoming to guests. The Weasley children started attending Hogwarts in the 1980s and 1990s. They were all into Gryffindor house, just like their parents. Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ron also ended up becoming Prefects, and Bill and Percy also became Head Boys. Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all made it on the Gryffindor Quidditch team at some point, and every position was held by a Weasley at least once (Chaser: Ginny, Beater: Fred and George, Keeper: Ron, Seeker: Charlie). However, the Weasleys did not attend Hogwarts simultaneously, as Bill graduated before Fred and George started and Charlie graduated before Ron started. During his school days in the second half of the 1980s, Charlie befriended Jacob's sibling, and whenever they played Gobstones together, Charlie held a Weasley family quiz. If Jacob's sibling did well enough, Charlie said they should be made into an official Weasley. Jacob's sibling also befriended Bill, Fred and George, and also met Percy, Molly and Arthur at Hogwarts years (the latter two when they visited Hogwarts on Christmas). In the 1990s, the Weasley family became close to the famous Harry Potter, who was in the same year as Ron and best friends with him. Molly, who had a tradition of knitting sweaters for her family members for Christmas every year, also made one for Harry Potter. Harry also frequently visited the Burrow during summer and Christmas and was practically family with them. The Weasleys were also close to Harry and Ron's other best friend Hermione Granger. During the Second Wizarding War, many members of the Weasley family joined the reformed Order of the Phoenix. Percy, however, cut off contact with his family and instead pursued a high status in the Ministry of Magic. He reconciled with his family during the Battle of Hogwarts. During this battle, the family suffered a loss as Fred Weasley was killed. During the battle, Bellatrix Lestrange nearly killed Ginny, angering Molly to the point where she killed Bellatrix. The Weasley family expanded, as five of the Weasley children ended up marrying and having children of their own. Harry and Hermione became part of the extended Weasley family as they married Ginny and Ron, respectively. Bill Weasley had married Fleur Delacour in 1997, and the couple had three children. George and Percy also married and had children, while Charlie remained unmarried as he preferred dragons over having a relationship. Fanon The Weasley family is popular in the Harry Potter fandom, and in fandoms in general. Romantic The romantic ship between Arthur and Molly is known as Marthur. The term Weasleycest is used for incest pairings in the family, most notably Bill/Charlie, Ron/Ginny and Fred/George. On AO3, Fred/George is the second most written ship for both characters Fandom FAN FICTION : Trivia *The members of this family, with the exception of Molly, who married into the family, have names that allude to medieval history or Arthurian legend. Navigation